


What No Man Can Do

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Antics of Farawyn [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominant Éowyn, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Submissive Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Éowyn has a surprise for her husband





	What No Man Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr, and I can’t remember who it was that posted it but it was something about Éowyn pegging Faramir and whispering sweet words into his ear. 
> 
> I couldn’t get the image out of my mind so here you go! Enjoy!

“You seem rather eager to open whatever might be hiding within that box beneath our bed.” Faramir observed as he took his supper with his lovely wife in their private dining hall.

“How do you know that is what I’m thinking of, my love?” Èowyn smiled innocently at her husband, pushing her empty plate to the center of the table then for the kitchen servants to clear. “Furthermore, how do you even know about that box?” She questioned him again. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I was searching for my missing boot early this morning and found it under the bed, alongside the box that you had so cleverly hidden.” Faramir chuckled.

“You are beginning to make your lady angry.” Èowyn frowned. “I think what you meant to say is that you went snooping around for the surprise I mentioned to you last night and just happened to stumble upon the box.”

“I didn’t look inside it.” Faramir promised. 

“Oh no?” Èowyn inquired, raising a brow. “Then perhaps I should reward you for your restraint and show you what lurks inside.”

“Would you be so kind, my Lady?” Faramir asked hopefully.

“I would.” Èowyn confirmed, standing from her chair then and beckoning Faramir to follow her up the tower steps and into their bedchamber. He obeyed without a hint of protest.

“Close the door behind you, darling.” Èowyn commanded her husband, who promptly followed her order and shut and locked their chamber door. 

“What a good little servant you are.” Èowyn smiled and sat down on the edge of their bed. “I want you to strip for me now, dear. Take off your clothes.”

Faramir turned to face his Lady and slowly he began to remove his white under shirt, tossing it to the floor then much to Eowyn’s delight.

Her husband was finely built, the ripple of muscles beneath the soft, unsoiled flesh of his belly dancing with every breath he took, the firmness of his breast heaving slowly along with it and the skin covering his back and broad, handsome shoulders stretched and strained as he shrugged off the troublesome garment that had hidden his majesty from his Lady’s eyes. 

“Lovely.” Èowyn breathed softly, gazing upon the man whom was bound to her and her only. 

Quickly, the Lady began to feel her nether regions grow hot and damp with longing.

“Does this please you, dear Lady?” Faramir asked hopefully, watching the deep blue of his wife’s eyes succumb to a misty look of lust. 

“It would please me, my sweet servant, if you stripped away ALL of your clothing.” Èowyn replied firmly. “Remove your breeches now.” She commanded. “And once you’ve taken off your belt, I want you to give it over to me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Lady.” Faramir agreed, unbuckling his belt and removing it first. He stepped closer to the bed then and placed the long piece of hardy leather into the hands of his smirking wife and a chill ran down his spine. He wondered what she planned to do with it. 

“The breeches, dear.” Eowyn said then, bringing Faramir out of his daze. “Take then off now. Or do I have to take them down for you? You know I am not a patient woman. Would you want to make me angry?” 

“No, my Lady. I am deeply sorry.” Faramir apologized, hurriedly unlacing his breeches and letting them fall down over his plump, luscious backside and his equally stunning manhood that was already very much interested in their little game.

As he kicked off his boots and his trousers, which had fallen around his ankles, Faramir could feel Èowyn’s eyes on him, like a hungry hawk carefully watching its prey and waiting for the right moment to strike. 

“I’m going to enjoy every inch of your beautiful body, my love.” She sniggered, playing with the belt she held still in her hands. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to have my way with you.”

“I do, my Lady.” Faramir blushed a soft pink over his cheeks as he stood straight to face his wife once more. 

“You do what, love?” Èowyn asked him pointedly, as he’d forgotten a few vital words in his reply. 

“I do want you to have your way with me.” Faramir repeated, his blush changing from a soft pink to a shade that was nearly crimson. 

Eowyn laughed. “Good.” She said, smiling excitedly. “That’s very good, my dear. Oh, You look so beautiful, blushing for me and begging to be touched...Though I must punish you before I allow you any pleasure. You did admit that you went sneaking about for your surprise and I do remember giving you an order to let it be until tonight.”

Faramir felt his cock throb with want and it stiffened even further, causing him to let out a soft whimper. “My Lady?” He dared to speak.

“Hush.” Èowyn told him, standing up then from the bed and grabbing hold of his hardening cock with a firm hand. 

Faramir let out a gasp and a pained grunt at the sudden pressure closing around his most sensitive organ, but he said nothing, just as his Lady had commanded. 

“You’re going to lie down on your belly, my sweet.” Eowyn instructed Faramir as she gripped his cock hard in her hand. “Present your beautiful little backside to your Lady, and I’ll make sure you have your punishment for being such a naughty boy.”

Faramir obeyed her, moving to the bed to lie down on his stomach. Before he could do so, of course, Èowyn gave him a good smack across the rear, causing him to groan as he laid out flat on his tummy, his ass sticking up and at the mercy of his Lady.

“Put your face in a pillow, dear.” Èowyn told her husband as she looped his belt into the shape required for a proper whacking. “We don’t want the guards to hear your shame, do we?”

“No, my Lady.” Faramir agreed, swallowing hard as he pulled a pillow under his chin and buried his face in it’s fabric. 

Èowyn took the belt and lashed him across the rear once, bringing out a short cry from her husband that was mostly muffled by the pillow. 

“You disobeyed your Lady’s orders.” She told him, giving him another good stroke with the belt, only a bit harder this time.

Faramir yelped again and gripped the bedsheets tight in his hands as Èowyn hit him once more with even more force. 

“Ow!” He cried. 

“You know the punishment for what you’ve done, sweet Faramir.” His Lady smiled to herself as she watched the cheeks of his arse redden with each lash she gave him and listened intently to the cries that came from her husband’s mouth. “Are you going to do it again?” She inquired.

“No, my Lady!” Faramir promised.

Èowyn smacked him once more. “Swear to it!” She commanded, giving him two more quick strokes at once and grinning when he cried out.

“I swear!” Faramir insisted. “I swear to it, My Lady! I won’t disobey you again! Ah!” He cried when another stroke of his own belt came down hard onto his already abused rear. 

Éowyn let her fine instrument of torture drop to her side then. “I believe you.” She assured Faramir, tossing the belt over to lie with the rest of his clothing on the floor of their bedchamber. “Turn around now, my darling. I’ll show you what you’ve been so eager to see.”

Faramir lifted himself from the bed and turned over to face Éowyn, wincing as he sat down on the end of the mattress. His backside still stung from the beating it had taken moments before, but he didn’t pay that pain much mind.

He was more focused now on his wife, who had taken the mysterious box out from beneath the bed, and now was opening it up and reaching inside for whatever she had hidden there.

“I have a treat for you, my darling.” She told Faramir, pulling from the box a long, thick, phallic shaped rod of steel. They already had plenty of these devices, but this one was much different. For it was bound and held in place by a series of hardy leather straps. It looked like something one would wear, and suddenly Faramir was very excited by the new toy.

“What is this, my Lady?” He asked Éowyn most cautiously, unsure if he was allowed yet to speak.

Éowyn smiled sweetly at him though as she began to pull her gown off, revealing her body to Faramir and making him ever more wanting of contact as he gazed at her perfect pale breasts, her hardened pink nipples, and the glistening wetness between her legs. 

“I’m going to fuck you, my dear.” She told Faramir simply, taking the strange new toy and beginning to fasten the leather straps around her own waist. “Now be a good lad and bend over again. I’ll use my fingers first. You’re very lucky that your Lady is so kind to you.”

“Aye, my Lady.” Faramir agreed, assuming his previous position of lying on his stomach, his ass presented to Éowyn.

He shivered as he felt her hands caressing his beaten cheeks, and he moaned when she began to spread them open. 

“What a pretty little hole you have, my sweet.” Éowyn giggled, releasing his arse cheeks and going over to the bedside table to fish their oil from the top drawer. “Are you ready for me?” She asked her husband then, coating her fingers with the lubricant. 

“Yes!” Faramir groaned out loudly. “Oh, my Lady, please...”

“What was that?” Éowyn asked him, stepping closer again and clamping her slicked fingers around his right arse cheeky, edging one finger slowly towards his puckering entrance. “Did I hear you beg for me? Oh, my love, you are so very polite, aren’t you? Can you beg for me again?”

“Please, My Lady! Please, Please touch me...” Faramir whined at Eowyn.

“You want your Lady to fuck you, Faramir?” Éowyn grinned, circling the outside of his hole with her oil coated finger tip. 

“I want my Lady to fuck me!” Faramir cried then as he was teased.

“Ask nicely.” Éowyn told him, only touching his flesh with the very tip of her finger. 

“My Lady, will you please, please fuck me?” Faramir grunted, his body tensing and his breathing becoming heavier. He wanted so badly for Éowyn to press inside him. He wanted it so bad that he was beginning to hurt.

“Since I am a merciful mistress, I will end your suffering.” Éowyn agreed finally and slowly slid her finger into Faramir’s hot, pulsing passage. 

Her husband welcomed the intrusion with a long low groan, and pushed back against her hand desperately.

“I don’t think one is enough.” Éowyn decided then. “I think I’m going to have to fill you up with at least three fingers before you take my cock.”

Faramir whimpered his consent to the notion and he gasped and moaned then as Éowyn began to add a second finger, and then a third soon after, working them in and out and stretching him open for their new toy. 

“Such pretty sounds you make for me.” Éowyn smirked, delighted by Faramir’s pleasured moaning. She took her other hand and gave herself a few strokes as well, massaging her swollen clitoris in small circles. 

Faramir felt his cock twitch when he heard his wife let out a few moans of her own, and a drop of sticky pre cum leaked out from the tip.

“Eowyn...” He pleaded. “I need you.”

His lady pulled her fingers from his passage then, and soon after mourning the loss of that sweet filling of fullness, Faramir was surprised to find an even greater pressure pushing against his hole. 

“Oh! Eowyn!” He gasped as he felt the toy cock slide slowly into his clenching channel. 

He didn’t expect the smack that his wife landed onto his backside, and he cried out when he was struck.

“Speak to your mistress with respect, my pretty prize.” Éowyn commanded as she forced the toy all the way into her now whimpering husband. “If you want me to move, you’ll do as I say.” She offered then.

“I’m sorry, My Lady! Please! Fuck me!” Faramir begged her, biting into his bottom lip and desperately thrusting his hips against the bed to create some sort of friction to satisfy his aching cock.

“That’s better.” Éowyn smiled, reaching forward then and tightly grabbing a handful of sand colored hair. She twisted it around her palm, entangled her fingers in it, then yanked back so that Faramir let out another cry.

It hurt, but then Éowyn began to move. She went slowly for only a brief moment, quickly building up to a hard, fast pace of fucking.

Faramir met her with every thrust, pressing himself back onto her makeshift manhood and no longer caring if the guards outside heard him begging and moaning and crying out in pleasure for his Lady. 

“You’re my pretty little plaything, aren’t you, darling?” Éowyn whispered into her husband’s ear as she fucked him deep and hard, without a hint of mercy. 

“Mmhm!” Was all that Faramir could manage as he was taken so brutally.

“That’s right. I am the Queen here. You obey my laws.”

“Uh-uhhuh!” Faramir grunted out, moaning when Éowyn pulled his hair back again and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“You know how much I adore you, my dear.” She spoke softly to him. “My precious love. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Faramir felt that he was about to explode.

“Éowyn!” He cried. 

“Oh I love it when you scream for me!” Éowyn giggled then. “Are you going to cum? Cum for me, my darling. Go on. Let it all out...” She pounded into him even harder then, releasing his hair and gripping his hips tightly with both hands.

Faramir didn’t last long after. The building knot of pleasure boiled in the pit of his belly until it finally burst and his cock began to spew its essence over the bed.

He cried Éowyn’s name again as he released, and she stabbed into him a few times more just to be certain that he had finished completely. 

“Oh my sweet, Faramir.” She smiled as she pulled her cock free and began to undo the leather straps that held it onto her body. “I love it when you cry out for me like that.”

Faramir couldn’t speak for awhile after he’d shot his load all over their sheets and Éowyn had removed the toy from his body. 

His entire being felt like a pile of jelly, unable to move and trembling against the cool air of the night.

“I think you owe your lady her own satisfaction now.” Éowyn said then, turning him over on her own and grabbing a hold of his cock once more. 

Faramir whimpered and forced his eyes open to look at her while she stroked him. 

Éowyn was beautiful, and it wasn’t long before her soft, naked skin had Faramir’s spent manhood interested once more. 

“You did so well for me.” Éowyn told her husband as her warm, slightly calloused hands moved up and down his prick. “I hope you enjoyed that little surprise. It was truly difficult to find such a thing. I had to have it made for us by the dwarvish smiths of Erebor.”

“Oh Éowyn...” Faramir moaned as he was touched, feeling that hot boiling knot begin to twist itself into his stomach once more.

“Shh.” His Lady shushed him. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet, love.” 

Once he was fully erect again, his cock leaking angrily from its head, Éowyn climbed on top of her husband and situated herself over his desperate manhood. 

Faramir gasped and grabbed onto her hips when he felt the heated wetness of her womanhood sink into him from above.

“That’s what I wanted...” Éowyn grunted out, beginning to move on Faramir’s cock.

“Éowyn!” Her husband cried out again. 

“Yes, darling! That’s perfect!” Éowyn shrieked in response, huffing and panting now as she rode out her own release on his prick that was as hard now as steel. 

“I’m going to...” Faramir grunted before he began to spill again inside of his wife.

Éowyn cried out then, rubbing her clit with her own thumb as she felt her orgasm engulf her in a delicious heat. Her cunt pulsed greedily around her husband’s cock, milking it until not a drop of his seed was left to give.

Faramir began to tremble again, breathing heavily as his wife pulled herself off of him and then laid down at his side on the soiled sheets of their bed.

“I love you.” She told him, rolling over so that their lips could meet in fiery kiss. “I love every part of you.” 

“Your Love is returned ten thousand fold, my Lady.” Faramir answered, kissing her eagerly and holding onto as if she might slip out from his grasp.

“Did you like your surprise?” Éowyn grinned against her husband’s mouth.

“Oh aye, I did.” Faramir panted, resting his face against hers. 

“We’ll have to try it out again soon, won’t we?” She giggled, joining their lips once more. “I do love to hear you beg for a proper pounding, my love.”

Faramir smiled, his eyes closing as weariness began to overcome him. “Yes, my Lady.” He whispered in the dark of their chamber for only Éowyn to hear. 

“I do love you, you know.” Éowyn told her husband then. “So very much.”

“And I you.” Faramir replied, holding her warm body close to his own until both of them were sound asleep, lying tangled in each other’s arms until the morning light peeked through the window above their bed.


End file.
